Happily Never After
by K-chan's Kisses
Summary: We all know that, after Fable, Teague is now stronger and weaker as ever. The former is a given, but why the latter? Mina. Mina's why he is weaker than ever. Jared's love for her will keep Teague at bay, but not in any ordinary way. Teague's had enough and he's decided to take matters into his own hands, but how? Read and find out.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi my lovely little readers! There are too little fanfics on this site for this amazing book series, so I decided to contribute to it since I've literally read every single fanfic in this archive. This idea came to me in a dream, oddly enough. Usually people's fanfics end up pretty stupid from dreams, I'll even admit it, but I think this one may be an exception. Hopefully it does and if not, someone had to try, right? **

**Fun fact: I'm a major Grimms' Fairy Tales fan; I have been in love with them since I was around seven. My sister used to read to me all the tales so we could have some bonding time. I think that's the main reason I took a liking to Mina's stories. Since the still perfect book is right next to me, I will include tales in here.**

Mina's POV

_My eyes flitter open and I discover I'm sitting in a lone meadow leaning against a tree watching the grass and flowers sway with the breeze. There's a movement beside me and I turn my head to the welcoming sight of Jared's beautiful grey eyes looking lovingly at me. My heart skips a beat and for once I don't mind. He presses his forehead against mine, his hair tickling my skin. I gaze into his beautiful misty gray orbs and grin as he leans in to kiss me. Before our lips meet, there's a crash of thunder in the distance. The flash turns the sky gray and rain begins to fall. _

_Jared's eyes dilate in pure horror and I barely catch the words, 'no, please no,' escape his lips._

"_What's wrong," I ask, eyebrows furrowed in concern._

"_They're here," he whispers._

"_Who," I shoot back, my heart starting to fill with terror. "Who's here?"_

_There's another clap of thunder and two figures appear before us. I let my eyes focus to see Ever a-and Teague! Ever, seductively wrapped around Teague's arm, gives us a cat-like grin. _

"_Teague," she smirks, "just at the little love birds. Aren't they just adorable?"_

"_Absolutely," he replies tauntingly. "They're so cute I'd like to just capture this picture forever."_

"_I have just the thing," Ever says, pulling out something from her tutu-like black skirt. I gasp in horror; it's the Fae Story Book! Before I can even move a muscle, the book begins sucking me in. Jared remains unaffected by the book's power and screams my name as I'm whirl pooled in. In seconds I'm bound in the story's pages. _

"_Look, now she's out of the way for good," Ever chuckles, stalking towards Jared. "It's too bad I've given up on you for the real prince of the Fae." She runs her hand through his hair and yanks up a handful. That's not all she does. She begins punching his face and clawing him with her black nails and all the while Teague watches with a cruel smile. I begin screaming at the top of my lungs and pounding against the pages, anything to help him._

"_Aw, she thinks she can get out," Ever coos, "how cute." Ever trots over to the book and picks it up and, with a wicked grin, slams it shut._

"_NOOOO_OOOOOOO!"

With a powerful scream, I jolt up. My eyes rapidly dart around, looking for a sign of what just happened being real or not. My heart rate slowly subsides as I realize that I'm in my room in our small three (technically two since Charlie's doesn't have a closet) room apartment above the Wong's shop.

My heart pangs a bit at the thought of the brownie couple downstairs. I love them still despite the lies—they were, after all, told to protect my family and for that I'm grateful—but what followed shortly after all the revaluations that followed soon after.

Before I can get sucked into another flashback the door creaks open. I look up to see Charlie standing in my door with my anti-Fae, or in other words steel, bat tightly grasped in his hands.

"I'm ok," I rasp, "Just a nightmare."

He raises an eyebrow as if inviting me to talk about it and I shake my head. "No, I'm good."

I get up and talk past him to our bathroom. I reach into our shower and turn it on. It squirts out murky brown water followed by a stream of cold water. I peel off my sweat-drenched clothes and toss them on the floor. Once I see steam rise from the water, I step in and let the water cascade down my body. I stand here for a good five minutes before I start scrubbing my body with my strawberry soap. The water and the ferocity of my scrubbing burns, but I welcome it. I need to get the feeling of Teague and Ever's scornful grins off my skin.

_Ever…_I bite my lip as the feisty pixie's face appears in my mind. I know she's done nothing wrong, but I've been getting a bad feeling about her lately. She's been more distant and, though she tries to hide it, I can feel the pure hatred seeping off of her when Jared crosses her mind. She hasn't lashed out at me yet, surprisingly, and the fact alone is killing me. I don't get this nervous when the Story's magic builds up before a dangerous quest begins, and that's saying something. It's true the Teague does know something about me, but Ever's gotten close enough to pick up the little things that can harm me that I can only find out if I :

Ask

Have her prove a point of some sort

Or

Discover she's betraying me and find out how royally screwed over I am

Lost in thought, I scrub my entire body head to toe raw until I hear a pounding on the door. My head snaps towards the door, making me slap myself across the face with my wet, freshly washed hair. Well that wakes me up. I rise myself off and turn off water. As the pounding continues to roar against the door, I wrap a towel around my torso. I open the door to see my mother, her eyes laced with concern.

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah, just lost in thought," I answer as smoothly as possible.

Mom looks over her shoulder, checking to see if Charlie is behind her listening, then speaks, "I-is it the Story?"

"No," I reply as smoothly as I can. "I was just thinking about school." _It's not the story, it's what's behind the scene._

Relief washes over her features, "Is it school then? You don't have any classes with Nan this year, right? That must be what's stressing you out, right?" Oh mom, you're not even close.

"It's fine; I've been paying attention more now anyway," I shrug, trying to come off nonchalant.

"I'm here to talk if you need me," mom says. "But now you need to get dressed because you're going to be a little la-"

The mention of my timing sends me into rush hour mode. I slip past my mother and dart to my room. I quickly dry off, lotion, and thrown on the first set of clean underwear I see. I go to my closet to see what I haven't worn already. If I was a person to curse, now would be the time. My entire wardrobe, once full of loose jeans and t-shirts, is filled with shorts and small, _red_ shirts.

"Teague," I howl to the ceiling, knowing that SOB can hear me, "you can butt in my life, but stay _far, far __**away**_ from my closet!"

Not really having any other choice or any time, I grab the first pair of black shorts that looked long enough, a red v-neck that is a bit too tight for my liking, and a black hoodie. I look down for a pair of shoes and decide to go with the black Converse Nan bought me a few weeks ago. I slip on my socks and shoes, grab my backpack, the Grimorie and sprint out my bedroom door. I nearly tumble over Charlie, who is working on his latest board game concoction, on my way out the door and barely stop to grab a pop-tart from the counter while saying goodbye to mom.

I hop onto my bike and begin peddling as if my life depended on it since, in a way, it does. If I'm tardy one more time this week, I'll have a detention and a handful of afterschool chores I simply don't have time for. So far, I'm doing pretty well in terms of time. There haven't been any obstacles on my trip as of yet, so I think I'll make it on time.

As if fate (or should I say the Fates of Fae) felt me experience a tinge of happiness, the clouds make themselves turn gray and, with a clap of thunder, I'm being belted by rain. The wheel of my bike begins to teeter and it slips from underneath me. I'm send tumbling to the ground, but magically manage not to scrape my over exposed legs.

I glare viciously at the sky for a moment then mutter to myself, "Sorry if _I'm_ raining on _your_ parade, but can you not?"

With that sarcastic request, the rain stops and the water seems to evaporate into thin air. I do a general pat down and discover that I'm completely dry. I'm not exactly sure if that was directly me or not, but either way I know it has to do with my family's curse, so I blame it on the Fae.

I look over to my bike and see it looks like it's straight from an Allstate commercial. Instead of loyally wheeling it the last block to school, I sprint off, leave it on the curb. It's trash day anyway and there's no salvaging that thing.

In a matter of minutes I'm walking up the school's steps and trying to catch my breath. I think all of my quests have made me a good distance sprinter. I guess my hard work at the ever difficult job of surviving has done my body well.

Once through the school doors I'm surprised to see the halls bustling with life. Confused, I look up to the clock in the hall to see I'm a good twenty minutes early. I sigh and shake my head. I should've listen to my mother's full sentence before going off in a mad dash out the door. Taking advantage of my timing, I decide to go to the cafeteria.

As soon as I'm fully in the cafeteria, I hear my name being loudly called. I stop dead in my tracks, just as the majority of the other students in the large room, and look towards where my name was called. There I see Nix, or Nick as he goes by on this plane, waving at me from the jock table. His pale skinned hand, though darker than it was a month ago, waves madly through the air to attract my attention as if his vibrant red hair and green eyes couldn't do it all by themselves.

"Mina, over here," he calls out again. My cheeks begin to darken to the point they could camouflage with his hair. Knowing he won't stop calling my name until I go over, I quickly shuffle over to him.

"You called," I say almost dully.

Nix gives me a playful pout which looks silly but nice on him, "Is that the greeting I get after such a long time?" He holds his arms out for a hug and I roll my eyes. I step into the hug and give him the strongest hug I can. Though I haven't talked to him since his near-death experience, I do care about him and I did miss him.

"You know I never got to thank you for what you did," he whispers to me.

"It's nothing," I reply. "You did so much more for me, so count us as even."

He chuckles at that and agrees. "You know I've missed you, right?"

"I've missed you too," I mumble, subconsciously taking in his scent of pure water.

"How've you been, 'na," he asks, breaking the hug and holding me at arm's length.

"Simply un-enchanted, Nix," I respond, a small smile in place. "How 'bout you?"

"I'm pretty sure he's fine," one of the water polo guys, T.J, interrupts, "but also wondering to himself why he hasn't told his team about his girlfriend."

"Wait, what," I stutter confusedly.

"Pet names, lingering hugs, whispering to each other is what we mean," Brody, of all people, adds in with a cheeky grin. "Those seem like couply-things to me."

"We're close, but not a couple," I inform the now watching (and clearly amused) water polo team members.

"So if he just kissed you what would you do?" T.J. questioned, "Would you brush it off since you're so close or ask about it?"

The image of our several underwater survival (or make out as the average person would call it) sessions comes to mind. I really wouldn't question it at first, to be perfectly honest, but that may be because I don't see him in a romantic way and he literally gave me the kiss of life…twenty times. I guess I'd assume it's a flashback from the sea witch incident and he thought he'd have to save me. But then again, he _has_ been on this plane for a month now, so he must know the meaning of a kiss over here.

"See," T.J. cheered, "she had to think about that. Friend-zone members don't have to think about it, so there you go Nick, we got you a girlfriend. You're welcome."

"She isn't my girlfriend, guys. I'm her best friend, not her boyfriend," Nix glares. I grin at the title; someone besides Nan has claimed me as their best friend.

And, speaking of the devil, Nan appears at my side, looping one of her hands through mine. "Hi everyone; I'm Nan Taylor, Mina's _real_ best friend," she shoots Nix a teasing glare.

"Is that so," Brody smiles. "Well that sends us back to the secret dating theory.

"Oooh, do tell," Nan chirps and dives into a conversation with Brody and T.J. Nix and I do a simultaneous face palm. We're trapped with a bunch of idiots.

"I'm telling you, she's my best friend and nothing more," Nix groans.

"If you say you're so close, tell me about her," Nan challenges him.

"I know a few things I bet you don't, but if you insist," he replies with a dramatic sign. I chuckle at them, Nan has known me longer, but Nix knows more about what really goes on outside of my life.

Just as Nan and Nix get in a mini debate about me, much to my horror, I feel a surge of power waft past me. Nix glances at me and I know he's felt it too. There's Fae, a powerful one at that, really, _really_ close by and I'm not happy about this one bit.

Before I can go investigate, the bell rings and I'm being tugged along with Nan who begins drilling me about Nix and why I didn't tell her about him when she was gone. Though she's talking as if she's facing the end of the world, I don't listen to a single thing she says. The surge I felt earlier worries me. Teague usually waits until I'm out of class to start a quest to maximize the tricks preformed, so I have a really bad feeling about today. Exactly what am I going to face that can't wait for eight more hours?

**Soooo, what'd you think? Give me one of your guesses and what you think the next chapter will include.**

**Thanks for reading and sorry for all and all typos,**

**K-Chan!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi guys! I'm surprised by how many reviews I got for that one chapter! Thank you for taking the time to comment, guests and members alike. **

_**What happened Last Time**_

_Just as Nan and Nix get in a mini debate about me, much to my horror, I feel a surge of power waft past me. Nix glances at me and I know he's felt it too. There's Fae, a powerful one at that, really, really close by and I'm not happy about this one bit._

_Before I can go investigate, the bell rings and I'm being tugged along with Nan who begins drilling me about Nix and why I didn't tell her about him when she was gone. Though she's talking as if she's facing the end of the world, I don't listen to a single thing she says. The surge I felt earlier worries me. Teague usually waits until I'm out of class to start a quest to maximize the tricks preformed, so I have a really bad feeling about today. Exactly what am I going to face that can't wait for eight more hours?_

Mina's POV

I find my way to my usual seat in farthest corner of the back row and begin taking out my supplies. I know it's foolish at best being a Grimm, someone who always needs to run for their life at any given moment, to be in a corner like a sitting duck, but I chose this seat on the first day of school while I was still in the middle of grieving for Charlie and the _Story_ decided I have to stick with it.

My fingers brush against the Grimorie and it gives me a soft hum in response. With nothing better to do, I begin to flip through the pages of it and recall all of the adventures I have (forcefully) went through this year. While flipping, a few sheets of paper fall out of the book. I pick them up from on my desk and look at them. To my surprise, they're my drawings.

To be honest I completely forgot about the sketches I've done of the Grimorie. Over the summer Charlie was obsessed with the book and, since I was afraid of what would happen if he somehow harmed it, I decided to make a replica of it for him. While the pictures aren't perfect in terms of shading, they're as close as anyone could get with a pack of old Roseart crayons. I surprised my family and me on how well I did on it. I mean I've always been a decent artist, but I guess when it's something I've lived my body took over and brought it back to life.

**Quick A/N!: I don't have homeroom in my school, we just have an extra 15 minutes in our first period class, so bare with me please**

I snap out of my own little world once the tardy bell rings. I look up at the teacher's desk to find no one there. I turn my attention back to my sketches and deside to add some more to the mini collection. I think Charlie would like that.

After twenty minutes and most of Goldie Locks and the Three Bears later, Mr. Ames walks into the room.

"Sorry I'm so late, class, but I have a very good reason," he says with a clap of his hands. "Today we have a new student. Please welcome Teague Faen!"

My heart drops to my stomach just as fast as my pencil hit the floor. No. God no. Please don't let it be! I look up towards Mr. Ames nervously. The boy next to him has shaggy black hair, lightly tanned skin, brood shoulders, and is at least a foot taller than me. All I need to see to know it's him are those—

I sharply inhale a small breath. Yes. It's him. No one else could have such naturally bright, piercing eyes and be a native to this plane. Even though he didn't directly make eye contact, just a glimpse of those things is all I know who, or rather what, is standing in front of us.

"Alright, class," Mr. Ames begins, "who would like to show Teague around campus today?"

As soon as the sentence was finished, hands were in the air. The better part of the class—twenty out of thirty-five if I counted right—had their hands up, most of them being either girls or guys from sports teams looking to recruit a new member. I don't really blame either side since Teague, like Jared, basically glows with good looks. It irritates me how he can be so beautiful but his personality is anything but that.

"Well it looks like you have your pick here," Mr. Ames chuckles.

"Hm," Teague says, his eyes scanning the room until they fall on me. I gulp as a smirk tugs his _perfect _lips and a mischievous glint in his eyes twinkle, which always seems to be there in the first place, brightens. The look alone he gives me makes me want to take up the ever popular cursing that my classmates adore so much.

"I chose the girl in the back coner in the red shirt," He says (well to me) cheekily.

_That's it, _I think to myself. I look—more like glare, honestly—up at the calendar with a scowl. _Today, September 22__nd__, is the day I first began cursing._ And with that though, I let out a well deserved, but silent, "shit!"

"Perfect," Mr. Ames cheers, "there's a seat right next to her too!" I look to my side and notice a shiny new desk next to me. I glare at the wood and try to will it to burst into flames. Nope. No luck.

"Now, Mina, would you please give Teague a quick tour of campus? I couldn't give him one because we were running a bit late, the football coach got a hold of us half our ago."

"But won't I be missing something important," I respond, searching for an excuse to stick in my seat.

"Oh no, we're just going pair biographies and Teague here will be your partner," my now least favorite teacher chirps. "Now go before you get a detention for defiance," he grins.

I slowly pack up my things and carry the Grimorie in hand. Though it isn't as powerful without Jared linked to it, it still packs a punch, one that I'm ready to deliver. I walk to the front of the room and straight past him. Once I get around the corner, he catches up to me with a big smirk on his face.

"What, you're not going to introduce yourself?" He gives me a pout, "that's not very polite of you, Miss."

My eye twitches and, before I know what I'm doing, my fist is connecting with his jaw. I shake my hand a bit as it begins to immediately throb. Those Faes are made out some pretty tough stuff! Despite the slight redness in my hand, I'm very satisfied with myself right now.

"My name is Mina Grimes," I say with a mock curtsy then turn on my heels to walk away. If I get an excuse to roam this campus and ditch class, I may as well take advantage of it.

"That was a pretty good punch, for a human," Teague says, rubbing his jaw a bit.

"Want me to try again?" I turn to glare at him, "I promise I can do _much_ better this time if you promise to stand still."

"I'd prefer if you didn't punch me again," he chuckles, "but do keep all the hostile energy, it will come in handy for the future."

"Speaking of your screwed up job, what's my next quest."

Teague looks taken back by my sudden bluntness but quickly recovers. "You'll see soon, princess."

"Does it have to do with you changing my wardrobe?"

"No," he says, roaming his eyes over me. "I just thought you'd look nice in that. Your little boyfriend's love of you in red transferred over to me and I got bored, so I decided to give you a makeover. I do say I did a good job."

My eyes narrow dangerously at him, "don't you dare speak of Jared so lowly."

He takes a daring step towards me, "And why not?"

I hesitate a bit at the proximity but shake it off, "I'll make you regret it."

"And exactly how would you do that, short stuff?"

I open my mouth to respond then close it. How _would_ I do that? I'm decently strong, but nowhere near his level. He has his _and_ Jared's power, so he's even worse than before.

"See," he smirks, "what can you, a weak little human girl, do to hurt me?"

"I don't know, but I'll find a way."

"Another declaration of war from little miss Grimm." Teague stalks forward and I back until my back is met with cold metal. Teague presses his forehead to mine and stairs in my eyes. My breath hitches as I realize how much he looks like Jared now that they are fused together. This revelation makes me ache to hear Jared's voice to speak next.

There's a long stretch of silence until he breaks it. "Tell me, Miss Grimm, what do you want in life?"

"Jared," I whisper subconsciously.

"I'll give you a proposition," he whispers huskily, "if you do what I want from now own, I'll give you one better: me."

His offer leaves me taken back, "Y-you?"

"I'm not only what you want, but more," he says, running his hand up my arm. "I'm in control of your fate at the moment, or rather the obstacles you face. Your quests can be bestowed upon a different Grimm. There's one clear across the country who's done very bad things in his twenty years that would make a perfect replacement." He takes my chin between his thumb and index finger, tilting my head towards him. "You can live as long as I can if you promise to be mine forever."

"Why would you want me?" I ask, put in a trance at the closeness and intimacy of his touch. The last time I saw him I was trying to hurt him. Why would he want me, of all people, to be at his side for the rest of his life?

"Jared's affection for you is very compelling," he admits. "Keeping you safe will make him subside and you are a gem in yourself, with or without his coaxing."

I give him a defiant glare, "What will happen if I refuse?"

"I'll find a way to convince you, my sweet. I'll find a way to make you love me enough to stay by me. Scaring you won't work; you'll find a way to run, just as you would run towards a danger if that's where I place one of your loved ones."

"No," he shakes his head with a chuckle, "you, Wilhelmina Grimm _will_ fall for me." I just stare at him for a while, searching for any sign that he's actually kidding until an idea pops in my head. My features soften to the best of my abilities and I grin up at him.

"Oh Teague," I say, placing a hand on his face. _Wow he's soft. Wait, bad Mina, go with the idea, bad! _ He smirks as if his plan has already as I lean closer to him. "Oh Teague, if only someone loved you."

He freezes in his place, processing what just happened. Slipping under his arms, I duck away from him with a smirk. I walk away from him and make my way through the hall. It takes a good minute before Teague jogs to catch up with me.

"D-did you just pull a Hans on me?" He asks, looking completely flabbergasted.

"Why yes, yes I did," I say, feeling very grateful Nan dragged me to watch Frozen with her. "And you've watched Frozen?"

"Never mind that," he waves me off, a light hue on his face. "You are aware that I can make that story into one of your quests with a differed ending, right?"

"What?!"

"Oh Mina," he smirks, "if only someone told you. We said that you Grimms had to complete the quests, we didn't say which ones."

"Yes you did," I rebuke, "you said we had to finish the ones my ancestors discovered!"

"That I did. There are a good twenty quests they discovered that I can open up, but the Fae would find that all too boring, so I've chosen to ignore those."

I groan and run my hand through my hair. So there's more to what I may have to do. At least they're going to be easy quests, the Fae don't just drop exciting, action packed stories for nothing after all.

I sigh and try not to let him know how much he irritates me right now, so I decide to change the subject.

"Do you even need a tour around campus?"

"Nope," he says, popping the 'p' in 'nope'. "I have every single class with you, so all I have to do is follow you around."

"Why are you here?" I ask, "you're centuries old, so why would you need to go to school? You've got enough knowledge to fill the text book, so why be here?"

"I'm here to learn, that's true, but I'm here to learn how to make you fall for me."

I turn on my heel and start walking the other direction towards the classroom. I'm going to need to find a way to split him from Jared and trap him in the Fae world for good soon or else he's going to be the death of me, and I'm _not_ talking about those _damn _quests!

**Response to members**

**Lady Jo Editor Extraordinaire**: Thank you for your complement! My fanfic is far from better than yours, but thank you for lying to me and making me happy. I'll be honest, I ship Mina and any Fae guy and even Brody….some days.

**OUAT Fluffer:** Your fanfic was great and I want to see what else you have in store. Thank you for reviewing and introducing me to another Unenchanted fanfic!

**Response to guests**

**Rie:** thank you! I always smile at anyone who goes out of their way to add extra letters to words. It sounds stupid, but I love it.

**OniiSama**: Gomenisai! Komento arigatōgozaimashita!

**rie: **are you the same 'rie' from earlier? Hmm, *nudge nudge* well are you? In regards to your comment, there _will_ be some Jared featuring, but in a unique way. Follow the story and you'll see!

**Guest: ** I'm glad you like the Nix/Mina friendship. I'll think about that girlfriend thing, I think that'll further the pl—_HOLY SHMOLY YOU JUST GAME ME A FUTURE SCENE! __**Thank you so much!**_

**M: ** I think I'll do well with updating this fanfic since I'm trying to only post chapters if I have the other one mostly or completely finished so if I'm in a lazy runt I'll have something to fall back on so you guys aren't bored.

**Ok guys, that's all for today! I'll post something maybe next week or maybe even tomorrow if I have a really good day. **

**See ya,**

**K-Chan!**

**P.S if you want to follow me on any other site here they are:**

**Tumblr: **

**Twitter: /Kthetruetribute**

**YouTube: channel/UCmUDRLLGJuUJyyRmdHIhiww**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you all for your support! By the way, I'm writing chapters in a way so I have two ready so I can guarantee you another chapter when I'm in a slump! I'm trying to do better with my updating.**

**This chapter is dedicated to Lady Jo Editor Extraordinaire and her amazing amazing-ness (I hope my English teacher doesn't find that sentence 0.0) as well as giving me a review and PM that made me feel really happy on a bland day.**

* * *

Mina's POV

My entire day has consisted of Teague the Terror following me around, volunteering to be my partner for the projects all of my teachers 'coincidentally' assigned all at once, and un-dauntingly trying to woo me by either flirting, making something miraculous happen, or doing something impressive that didn't rely on magic.

The bell for lunch rings and I dart out of the room, not giving Teague a chance to follow. Heck, I even left my own bag since he'll probably do the 'gentlemanly' thing and take it to me during our next class. I have the Grimorie on me anyway, so I could really care less about any and everything until I get _away_ from that annoying little brat!

When I reach the cafeteria the place is barely filling up and is almost bare—for Kennedy High standards at least—with a hundred students. Taking advantage of this, I get my lunch consisting of nuggets, fries, and a milkshake. I find my way to my usual table to see Nix and Nan sitting there having a glaring contest.

"Hi guys," I greet, taking the nearest seat at our small table next to Nix.

"Ha, I win," Nix puffs out his chest triumphantly.

I cock my head to the side a bit in confusion, "win what?"

"You," Nix starts with a fake British accent, only pausing to give me a peck on the cheek, "just won me the title of your number. Thanks love. "

Nan pouts, "How 'bout two out of three?"

"Nope," Nix says, wrapping an arm around me, "I'm her number one from here on out, deal with it."

An all too familiar chuckle, the very one I've already grown sick of, rings, "I think I'll have to beg to differ."

Nan lets out a small squeak, noticing the tall teen behind me. Teague slides net to me at our table and tugs me by my waist towards him. Within moments I'm so close to Teague I'm almost sitting on his lap. I try to shoot away but I feel a chain of Fae magic tug at me, only letting me get a foot away. Unfortunately for me, if an extremely powerful Fae's magic is too close to me, I'm automatically reeled in. Lucky me. Whoopee-freaking-do.

Nan's eyes brighten with a burst of interest, "you're that new kid everyone's been tweeting about! There's a poll posted and you're now tied for number one hottest boy with Brody Carmichael."

"Brody Carmichael, hm," Teague looks at me with a smug grin. "If I'm not mistaken, Mina you used to like him right?

"She said you're tied, not triumphant," I resort.

"Uh, Mina," Nan says as she hands me her phone, "looks like sitting with us just got him publicity with the unpopular kids. He's now in the lead by a good 150 and votes are still trickling in."

"How does it feel to be dating the most popular boy in school, Mina?" Teague purrs, wrapping an arm around my waist.

"Mina," Nan grabs my hands in hers, "how many boys have you lacked to tell me about?! You had a boyfriend and another friend and his is the first I've heard of this! It's been a month since school started, you've had plenty of time to fill me in, so why haven't you?!"

"He's not my/her boyfriend," I say, Nix echoing after me.

"Not yet," Teague says as if correcting us. "Mina's just stubborn."

"She's not as stubborn as I am," Nan replies. Her smile grows cat like and I gulp. Oh boy. "I refuse to just hand over my best friend to a random stranger, no matter how attractive he is. With that being said, how do you know Mina?"

"It's a long story," he chuckles. Nix and I twitch at the word. It's a miracle we both get through English class where that word is used almost every day.

"Give me a general break down," Nan asks and he does. He gives a half true half parodied version of how we met, starting with a shady friend of his took whom he took under his wing offending me, Teague getting in a fight with the said friend, ending up with him getting arrested, and Teague keeping in touch with me through letters (which are technical pages that can be from a book), etc.

"Aww, that's such a sweet story," Nan grins. "Mina I can't believe you didn't tell me about your little prince charming."

"He's a prince for sure," I mumble darkly, "just not the type I like."

"Oooh," Nan smirks, "she's into bad boys. Sorry, princey, you're out of luck."

"Oh," I chuckle bitterly, "he can do bad all by himself, I can and _will_ tell you that. He's the biggest pain on this planet."

"Well in that case," Nan chuckles, "He needs to get the basic bad boy interrogation. What are your intentions towards my best friend?"

"To get her to fall for me," He answers.

"What will you do after that?"

"Keep her happy until the day I die."

"Where do you see this relationship going?"

"To the country club on the other side of town she's always looking at,"

Nan looks confused, "What for?"

"The wedding of her dreams that she doodles when she has nothing better to do," he replies calmly. I blush deeply. I drew out this fancy, plush wedding with my mom one day after she announced one random day that she's going to start saving up for it. She insisted on planning the thing out now as a bonding exercise and, since she picked up the first book she saw, she wrote it all down on the disguised Grimorie. I just went with it since that was before I knew the Grimorie would send any image drawn or absorbed into its pages would be mentally sent to all who are linked to it. I completely forgot that Teague, too, saw the picture of me in my dream dress at that country club I've always wanted to dance the night away in. I guess my attraction to it comes from the face that I've never been anywhere luxurious that wasn't dangerous in the long run.

"If you know where she wants it," Nan begins, "what kind of dress does she want?"

"A sleeveless Victorian styled dress," he replies, "vintage yet new because it hasn't been done in a while." I blink rapidly. I never told my mom that while she was writing things down. Why would he know that? I mentally go over every possible way he knows of my love of those dresses until a light clicks. _The Little Red Riding Hood Quest _I mentally shout, _he must've watched me twirl around in it!_

"Alright," Nan nods approvingly. "One last question: how easily can you make Mina blush?"

"I don't know," he says, beginning to think. "I guess I'll I've to see."

I blink quickly, only now snapping out of my own zone. Before I know what's happening, Teague's lips are on my cheek, _very_ close to my lips. My skin burns red and my hand subconsciously goes to where his lips were.

"You ass," I hiss.

"I'm an ass, but I'm your sexy ass," he purrs.

"Well you can go kiss yourself."

"Since when are you so feisty," Teague asks, his amusement dancing across his blue eyes.

"Since I was given more to fight against," I glare.

"I like it," He grins, "feisty looks sexy on you."

"Then you'll find me irresistible in a while if you don't shut up," I shoot back.

Nan lets out a low whistle and Nix remains silent, simply glaring at the Fae prince.

"This is going to be one hell of a year," Nan comments.

* * *

**Sorry this was kind of short..._but_ here's something else for you guys to read! **

* * *

_**Response to Reviews**_

**KarKitteh Kun:** thanks for your reviews, and yes I am an otaku, just a less hardcore one. I'm more into novels and movies right now, to be honest, but I still do enjoy watching anime. I have anime fanfics on my account, if you'd like.

**OUAT Fluffer:** _I_ made _you_ fangirl that hard to throw your phone? I only throw my phone if I have to keep myself from screaming fangirl gibberish, so if I can do that, I'm pretty freaking happy! By the way I'm a huge fan of your Fable fanfics, so this is so awesome to hear about your fangirling!

**Lady Jo Editor Extraordinaire**: Thank you! I don't see how you can get sick of your own stuff. I guess I get it since I do get sick of revising and reading my things at times. I actually have so much stuff on my laptop that I forget what I wrote and read it with only the slightest clue of how far I actually got in the plot. ^.^ thanks again!

**Guest****:** I'm glad you liked the reference! I try to put at least one reference from a different fandom in each chapter, some obvious, some not. I'm glad you're starting to see the glory of our lovely pirate—no not crack, this pairing will steal your heart—ship! Enjoy your ride, matte (not sure if that's the right spelling)!

**Rie: **You, my magnificent reviewer, just progressed the story with that one question. You gave me a great idea and for that, you deserve a cyber cookie (or you can have cake, pie, or just flat out sugar if you want) for your help. You'll have to wait until chapter five probably for the POV, but at least chapter four is already completed.

* * *

**Thanks again, guys**

**K-Chan!**

**P.S. I just realized I forgot to put down my Tumblr link when I was putting down the others because I was in a semi rush to publish the last chapter, so here ya go:**

**P.P.S are any of you guys? I'm not asking because I'm desperate or anything, but I just want to see if any guys are actually into this book series. Remember, members and guests alike can review on my fanfics, so feel free to review fellas and fabulous females!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi people (and or pineapples)! How's life? Thank for reviewing and reading the previous chapters! I haven't updated in two or so weeks, but I remembered I have extra chapters typed for when this happens. See, I do take care of you (sorta)!**

**This one is for OUAT Fluffer! **

**I hope you like this one! and sorry for any and all typos!**

* * *

Mina's POV

I grab my towel from my locker and walk out of the locker room with Nan at my side. Apparently she thought Teague's trying to woo me deserved to be in her full attention, so she decided to switch around her classes so she has the majority of them with us. I have to admit, she's dedicated to seeing this all fold out. There's no doubt about that.

Just as we get out in the gym, coach ushers us all out to the pool and picks a few people to do laps. Nan makes comments about how hot Brody Carmichael and T.J look doing their laps so quickly while Nix makes faces at everything she says. I look in the water and check out who all are in the water. When I don't see a certain brunette, I get a bit worried.

It's not like I want to see him right now, but I just don't want him to appear out of now—

"Thinkin' about me, Mina?"

"Ahhh~!"

I jump sky high from on my seat on the benches. So high, in fact, that Teague has time to catch me bridal style. He chuckles at my reaction and shakes his head.

"I'm assuming you were thinking about me by your reaction."

"I-I was not!"

"Your blush tells me otherwise," he smiles.

"I'm not blushing," I lie, "my face is just flushed because I'm so annoyed by you popping up out of nowhere all the time!"

"That still counts as thinking of me," he replies.

"But that's after the fact," I rebuke.

"Don't stress about it, Mina, I'm fine with it. Besides, I think it's cute for you to be thinking about me with such an adorable blush on your face."

"What?! It does not—"

Before I can finish my sentence, Teague gives me a lingering kiss on the cheek, making my blush darken. "You look cute when you blush, end of story."

"W-Whatever," I say, summoning my evilest glare possible, "just put me down already. People will start to stare." To my credit, people were staring, some with burning envy. I'm not the type to really notice who is in the spotlights, but I'm pretty sure it's me right now.

"Let me down now," I squirm, trying get out of his grasp.

Teague draws me even closer—if actually possible—to his chest and brings his lips to my temple. "Let them stare if they want," he murmurs against my skin. "They deserve to see a princess beginning her happily ever after."

Girls gush at his words, guys glare, and Nix growls at his choice of words. All the attention suddenly becomes too much and heat spreads like wildfire through my body. I whisper for him to let me down and this time, finally noticing my discomfort, Teague rests me down on the bench. As soon as I am seated back down the world started spinning again and everyone continued with their respected assignments.

"I'm sorry," he says after a few moments of silence. "I know you hate attention." When I don't say anything he gives my hand a reassuring squeeze, "I'll find a way to make it up to you, ok?"

I open my mouth to say something, but coach's voice hollers over my own. "FAEN, you're up for laps now, flirting with your girlfriend can wait until some other time!"

I feel Teague stand up and I can hear his light footsteps fading away from me. The tinge of warmth from his touch lingers on my skin…and it doesn't feel dirty as I thought it would. I allow myself to look over at Teague to catch him glancing at me too. I send him a meek smile and he reciprocates the action, but with something breath-taking happening following soon after.

My eyes widen and my heart skips a beat, though not for obvious reasons. His eyes, usually a vibrant, electric blue, flickered a beautiful gray for a second.

"Mina," Nix says from beside me, "you ok?"

"I don't know," I whisper under my breath.

"Something's sparking in her head right now," Nan said, for once ignoring a chance to make a romance joke. "I don't know what's going on, but a revelation is on its way."

"I don't know why," I loop my hair behind my ear, "but I know something's started right now."

"How do you know that?" Nan asks, "is it just a feeling or are you just quoting the Little Mermaid?"

"It's not a matter of how I know, but how it's happening," I mumble, almost to myself.

* * *

**So how was that? I hope you liked it!I was planning to update sometime later this week, but OUAT Fluffer made me want to update because a very pleasant PM. To thank fluffy over there, please give their fanfics a chance! If you like ****_my_**** stuff, you're in for a pleasant surprise if you look up OUAT Fluffer or another one of my favorites, Lady Jo Editor Extraordinaire. **

**Sorry I won't be doing responses to reviews today, I have hel—er school, yeah that's the word, school—tomorrow and it's *shivers* ****_Monday_****. I'll make it up to you next time though.**

**Review if ya feel like it!**

**-K-Chan!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Heeeyyy guuuuyyys! How's it goin? I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**This chapter is to….****_DellyIsKawii!_**** I love your reviews! They make me feel like my life is a video game and I've leveled up. Thank you for leaving a review on just about every chapter!**

**_~Enjoy!~_**

* * *

**_Last time_**

_I feel Teague stand up and I can hear his light footsteps fading away from me. The tinge of warmth from his touch lingers on my skin…and it doesn't feel dirty as I thought it would. I allow myself to look over at Teague to catch him glancing at me too. I send him a meek smile and he reciprocates the action, but with something breath-taking happening following soon after. _

_ My eyes widen and my heart skips a beat, though not for obvious reasons. His eyes, usually a vibrant, electric blue, flickered a beautiful gray for a second. _

_"Mina," Nix says from beside me, "you ok?"_

_"I don't know," I whisper under my breath._

_"Something's sparking in her head right now," Nan said, for once ignoring a chance to make a romance joke. "I don't know what's going on, but a revelation is on its way."_

_"I don't know why," I loop my hair behind my ear, "but I know something's started right now."_

_"How do you know that?" Nan asks, "is it just a feeling or are you just quoting the Little Mermaid?"_

_"It's not a matter of how I know, but how it's happening," I mumble, almost to myself._

* * *

Mina's POV

The entire time I sit on the bench my mind races. What did I just see? How did I just see that?

Who did I just see?

I know there's a possibility of Jared, as a mentally whole being, being alive within Teague's mind. Perhaps instead of just his emotions lingering behind, he's there too. Maybe he's just locked away like the others said. Teague isn't the kind to just hand over control to a weak whim, so maybe Jared isn't just a mess of motions left behind. If that theory is correct, is Teague fully in control of Jared?

My mind keeps looping around questions, getting myself even more confused and curious. My mind is in a fuzzy frenzy, but I can still comprehend that Nan is currently pulling me off the bench with her. I let myself be taken towards the diving blocks as I think.

I position myself on the platform and the strong scent of the pool snaps me out of my thoughts. I look at my reflection in the pool. My eyes look wider than usual, my skin a bit paler, and my body's diving position looks almost as if I'm going to run faster than my mind is racing. I wonder if this is what I normally look like before I dive into the water. I usually don't pay much mind to what I look like, swimming or not, but the bluish green tiles of the pool gleam in the light reminds me of the last time I was in a body of water. Despite just coming from summer vacation, I have not gone swimming for a long time and the last time I was submerged was in the Fae plane.

My time in the Fae's world flashes by me in clips faster than I can really understand just as coach blows her takeoff whistle. I launch into the water and as soon as I open my eyes, I see a flash of mud green behind me. My heart beat quicken and my body immediately propels itself forward. A vivid image of an evil female Nixie slithers through my mind. My sences are immediately heightened and survival mode clicks into place. I kick my legs harder and move my arms stronger.

I hear her call after me, snarling how she will be the one to kill a Grimm and live forever with my blood. Her voice is much different from the other turned Nixies than I've heard and for a second I wonder what's going on. I don't allow myself to stop and think about it though, this is not the caves that I was in a month ago. All I know is that there's a wall a few feet ahead of me. My instincts tell me I need to turn around without really stopping in order to live. Without a second thought, I throw my body into a flip turn and give the muddy wall a powerful push.

My body glides over the Nixie. A strand of her stringy green hair strokes my upper thigh, sending chills through my body. I start moving rapidly again, taking advantage of what time her forward momentum has given me. I can tell she thought she could tackle me when I realized it was a dead end. She crashes and lets out a confused squeak. I'm just about halfway through the cave when I hear her call after me.

"One day your blood will be what makes me eternal," she cackles. "Wilhelma Grimm, you shall die!" The sound of my lips passing through her lips makes my adrenaline pump faster and my body push harder. The second my eyes can clearly see the nearing air bubble, I push off with one final burst of energy. I glide through the water, hands first.

The second my hand touches a cool, smooth surface, I pull my body out of the water. My heart pounds and I try to catch my breath. I tuck my head between knees into my chest and try my best not to wheeze. Once I'm back at Kennedy High at the edge of the pool looking like an over exaggerated idiot. I also realize that I'm the first person to finish our laps with a solid twenty seconds to spare.

Instead of saying the center of panting attention, I stand up and walk back over to where my stuff is. My legs give out just in time for me to fall on the bench. My gaze falls back on the water and my blood runs cold. There's a gleam of bright green, bright _Fae_ green, light that flashes from the end of my lane.

I only realize I haven't been breathing when something is dropped on my shoulders. My hand shoots to my shoulder and get a handful of fabric. Oh. It's only my towel. I look to see who dropped it on my shoulder…Nix.

"You were flying through the water," he says, sounding a bit surprised, "who knew you had it in you?"

His comment made me think about what I just did. Exactly how fast was I going? My body kicked into danger mode as soon as I was submerged. The thing that has me worried is not the fact that I may have pushed my body beyond its usual limits, but why I was pushing it. Was that all a flashback? It's very likely it was just a flashback, but it's just as likely that it wasn't. The girl—transformed Nixie—that was chasing me wasn't Nix's corrupt girlfriend I killed or his mother that he did. She was a new creature, a new being, a new _everything_. How could it be a flashback when nothing in my mind went _back_?

I'm really hoping it's the chlorine and stress that made me see all this. I really hope that the light burning I feel on my side was from my mind telling my body I'm hurt. I pray it wasn't her stringy, course hair that really did brush against my side that left behind this sensation. For the love of what little is right in my life, please let that gleam be a _very_ expensive emerald that came off of Savannah's ear.

My heart's beating faster as my mind races. I'm trying to find an excuse for what just happened; but I'm afraid that it's just that, an excuse. The last thing I need is a fear of water right now.

My mind races a mile a minute and Coach McMullen voice travels at the same rate. My hear snaps up to see her jogging over to me.

"Grim," she says, "feeling alright?"

I nod in response, "yeah. I'm fine. I just haven't gone that fast in a while."

"I guess you just wanted to show your boyfriend you're more than a pretty face, hu?" Coach McMullen chuckles to herself, "or did you want to show him you're just as fast as him?"

"I didn't really see him swimming, and he's not my b-"

"I couldn't see him either," Coach cheers, taking my hands in hers. "You two are so fast! How would you two like to swim for me? This is a year round team, so don't BS me by saying it's too late in the season to join!"

"I'm not sure about the whole thing," I tell her, "and he's not my boyfriend."

"If you two swim for me, I will make him be," she says, a devious gleam shining in her brown eyes.

There's a deep chuckle from behind me, "it's not me, it's her. I've asked her out many a time." Teague takes his self granted spot next to me and gives me a wink, "I'll swim for you if you can make it happen."

"Excellent," Coach McMullen claps, "one down one to go!" Coach turns to me, a puppy-pout dancing across her lip. I'm tempted to roll my eyes. For someone who's only six years older than me, she acts like she's six younger. "Can you please join the swim team Mina?"

"I don't really have a way home since my bike broke, I can't," I lie. I can't swim for her if I don't know if I'll survive each time I go in the water.

"I'll drop her off," Nan says as she nears us. She dries her hair with a happy grin as if she was helping me. While she has it in her heart to help me, I have it in my soul to make sure this doesn't succeed.

"What about my grades? They'll suffer with all the practices you have," I respond quickly.

"The girls on the swim team have a study sleepover every Friday night at my house. You always can bring a plus one," Coach shoots back.

"Um, I think the expenses will be too pricey for my family and me," I fumble.

Coach stops to think for a second before calling out to Brody who was playing around with T.J. He jogs over quickly, mindful not to slip on the wet floor.

He's here in seconds, "yeah, coach?"

"Isn't your mom still looking for some kids to sponsor?" Coach gives me an openly cheeky grin.

"Yeah," he nods, "she needs one more person to establish the sponsorship program through the district. Why?"

"Tell her Mina will be taking that last spot," she grins.

He nods and gives me a grin, "you're joining? That's great! Are you on water polo or swim?"

"I guess I'm on swim team now," I sigh.

"That's amazing," he cheers, taking me up in a tight hug. Just as soon as I'm pulled into the hug, I'm pulled out of it by a pair of even stronger arms. Teague's all too familiar arm is wrapped around my waist. He gives me a light but firm tugging and I'm firmly tucked against him.

"Isn't it?" Teague gives me a squeeze, "I think it's great we're both going to be joining."

"You're joining too," Brody asks, his smile sinking into oblivion.

"Yeah," Teague arches an eyebrow as if to challenge Brody, "got a problem with it?"

"Not at all," he replies, "it'll make the school's water community _much_ more interesting."

"Glad to hear it," Teague smirks.

Across the pool Brody's friends call out to him. Brody gives me a coy smile, "it looks like we're going to be seeing a lot of each other now, Mina. Welcome to the team."

"Aren't you excited, Mina?" Nan chirps, "this is so exciting!"

"It's something special alright," I give a light grin. I try not to sigh aloud.

"How do you feel about joining the team," Nix asks, sounding just like Nan does. "_I don't need to feel right now," _I mentally scream. In my mind I'm ripping out my hair and unplugging the pool.

"I'm kind of mind boggled," I shrug. _Put a show._

Nan's grin widens, "what do you think the best part about this is?"

"Just the chance of being picked when I wasn't thinking about it, I guess," I reply. My hands feel an all too familiar buzz. My blood runs cold once more and I look to Teague. He gives me a small nod. He feels my power, too, but who else does? _One wrong move and everyone will know_.

* * *

…

The day flies by and before I know it, it's night and I'm laying down on the roof. I look up at the moon-lit sky.

"This is all more mysterious than your other side," I mumble.

* * *

**I think I'll stop here for the day. I wanted to give you guys something and I figured this would be a good thing to offer since this is literally the only reason you know of me. **

**Three Fun facts:**

**One: I originally had this five pages long, but then I wrote a page worth of review responses, so I felt guilty and revised it for the better. My guilt literally drove me to a stepping stone for this story.**

**Two: I've had to get up several times and change seats since my butt is going numb. I don't see how I get through school if I can't stand my floor and couch.**

**Three: I'm putting at least one reference in each chapter from here on out. They can be from books, songs, movies, shows, or even popular phrases.**

**_Response to reviews_**

OUAT Fluffer: **Teague is pretty cute, isn't he? I'm estatic that you're fangirling over my writing and only a little happy I'm keeping you and your sore self up. What can I say? If you're willing to be uncomfortable for my writing, I'm willing to do my usual happy cartwheels. This is a weird way to say thanks for your review, but you'll get used to it.**

DellyIsKawii **One of the best feelings I get is when I read reviews like this. I like the fact that in a few words you managed to perfectly describe how you feel and transferred the same one to me.**

**Ava- I feel pretty great about life that I made you cry when the chapter ended. You just checked off a item on my bucket list for me. I wanted someone to cry because of my writing at least once. Hopefully when I get to the sad part of some of my fanfics, you and a few others will help me with one of my ultimate goals, crying and cursing my name because of something I wrote. Thanks for your review!**

Lady Jo Editor Extraordinaire**-You're welcome! I'm glad you liked it. As a fangirl of many years, I know that if you bothered to use all caps' I did a pretty good job. When I'm willing to go to that trouble and add extra letters, I'm hyped on fangirl energy (the escence of the universe). Thanks for gushing over my fanfic, it makes me want to sing my personal 'I'm a Super Star' song.**

**Guest- Who told you that?! Are you hacking me? Juuust kidding. Your guess isn't spot on nor is it far from wrong. Continue guessing, but I will give you a clue: your conflicting feelings will continue stabbing at you for a while. But a stab here and there is alright, right? Unless it's a knife or anything relatively sharp or dangerous. Don't quote me on anything that'll get me thrown in juvi. I'm a fighter and a good I-need-to-get-away-from-you- sprinter; but I'm pretty sure the girls in there are tougher than I am and they could probably take me on. Depending on how old you are, you can take that sentence either way. If you don't get the refrence, don't worry about it.**

HelloBlue **Hola azure! As I said in the comment above, there'll be hint of things relating to our favorite gray-eyed hottie, but I'm not telling you anything straight forward. Nope, my lips are sealed! Unless you're offering me candy. Then my mouth is wide open. Bring on the sugary goodness. I don't eat that much candy, so feel free to guiltlessly send me heaps of candy.**

**Pony Princess- here's what you asked for, Your Majesty! Is this to your likings? Quick question: are you apart of the My Little Pony fandom? My friends are Pegasisters (is that the right term?) and they ****_love_**** everything that has to do with those magical mammals. I gave one of my friends a wallet that says '20% Cooler' and a pony on it from Hot Topic and she freaked the freak out.**

** Pepper- You gave me a simple, but precious review. It made me unbelievable happy to "hear" those words. I think that's one of the things that I've been looking for during my two short years of writing. This really meant a lot to me, so I hope you liked this chapter.**

** Rie- I'm glad you like it! I'll take your suggestion into account. It fits in with some of the things I'm planning in the future. I won't give any spoiler alerts so you'll still have a reason to keep reading, but remember I'll put in your suggestion somehow!**

**Sorry for any and all typos,**

**K-Chan!**


End file.
